Loveless and his Beloved
by L.e.o.n.a.r.d.o.TMNT
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the 8th manga. Ritsuka ends up going with Seimei and leaving the Academy. He couldn't bear to let him go, but what price must he now pay? RATED M (The genres are very odd and may not fit it, but I wasn't sure what to put.)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - SPOILER ALERT. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE 8****th**** MANGA, DO NOT CONTINUE.  
**This is an alternate ending to the 8th manga of Loveless. I didn't like that Seimei just escaped from the Library. So I rewrote that scene for a much different turn…  
If some little things about the series are wrong, I'm sorry. As I always say, it is just fanfiction.  
For the first chapter, a large portion of it is basically the manga in my own words.**  
RATED M- Swearing, violence, rape in later chapters.  
**

Ritsuka stood motionless. He had just thrown open the library doors at the Seven Voices Academy and lo and behold, the sight he saw almost made him cry. It was his brother. And he was alive. Heavy breaths came from his lungs as he slowly stepped forward. "Seimei?" he whispered. The older boy turned to look as his younger brother and smiled.

"Ritsuka."

That one simple word did it. He flung himself into Seimei's arms and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. A few stray tears escaped his eyes as he repeatedly whispered his older brother's name. Seimei's hand gently stroked Ritsuka's hair as his eyes met those of Soubi for a brief second. The look wasn't quite clear in meaning, but Soubi knew that it did not bode well.

"Ritsuka. Get away from him." Soubi was staring at the pair, unsure of what to do. He had served his Beloved well, but now Ritsuka…

Seimei narrowed his eyes, only perceptible to his old partner. His attention reverted once more to Ritsuka. "Ritsuka. I must know. Do you hate me?" He kept a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder as he stepped back, looking up at Seimei in confusion.

"Of course not… Seimei! How could I ever-"

"Think hard about it. Whatever you say is forever. One lie can end it all. I love you, Ritsuka. You are the most important person in the world." His eyes locked onto Ritsuka's and stared into them, almost penetrating his very soul. "Do I have to be correct for you? Or can I be the true me? Can't you just give me true love and love me as I am now? Love has no true bounds, Ritsuka. Regardless of whether you return that love, I will always love you, Ritsuka. Since the day you were born I have loved you."

Yoji couldn't take it any longer. He stepped forward, Natsuo's hand on his shoulder. "Ritsuka, stop! You can't take it, don't listen!"

Natsuo nodded in agreement, wincing in pain from Seimei's mere voice. "He will trap you if you say anything! Come back to us, Ritsuka!" He reached out his hand towards his friend.

Ritsuka fell to his knees, his hands curled into fists on his knees. His eyes were closed and he was shaking. A few stray tears leaked from his eyes. He quietly repeated his brother's name in a husky whisper.

Seimei spoke again, recounting the day of Ritsuka's birth. "I hated babies. I thought they were disgusting. Mother had gone alone to the hospital. When father brought me to see you… Ritsuka… I instantly fell in love with you."

Ritsuka slowly stood up as Seimei fell to his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around his little brother. "You are the only one that is exactly the same as I am. If you love me, I will return that love. Don't be upset. Don't imprison me, command me, kill me. Let me love you, Ritsuka." He tilted his head back and stared up into Ritsuka's face.

Ritsuka inhaled deeply and slowly began to speak his name. "Sei…"

"Ritsuka, no! Ignore him!" Yoji was glaring at Seimei and had stepped closer, ready to pry him away regardless of the consequences.

Soubi finally spoke again, stepping before Yoji. "Ritsuka. Do not answer him."

Seimei had moved back, his face leaning against his younger brother's stomach. He now peered around him, glaring at Soubi. He knelt back a bit and looked up again. "If you love me, give yourself to me. Sacrifice your entire being. Won't you forgive me?"

Ritsuka put his hands gently on Seimei's shoulders. "That… sounds wrong, Seimei. Of course I forgive you, but… I'm still upset. Regardless of how much I love you, you shouldn't do bad things!"

Seimei ducked his head and spoke quietly. "You must choose, Ritsuka. Whatever you say I will take to heart and make my actions accordingly."

Ritsuka swallowed as Seimei stood. "Seimei… I…" The others all growled, trying to stop him from speaking. "I want you back in my life, Seimei… I missed you and I love you…" Before he could continue, Seimei smiled.

He quickly stood and, as quick as lightning, grabbed his brother's arm. He pulled him close and wrapped his arm tightly around Ritsuka. He leaned down towards him and whispered, "Now you will come with me, Ritsuka. You are mine." Ritsuka's eyes seemed to be slightly different, as if Seimei's words were warping his mind.

Soubi stepped forward to intervene but Seimei growled angrily at him. "I wouldn't come closer if I were you. Loveless is my new Beloved. You see, we were meant to be together." He turned, holding his hand out towards the door. "The window that is my obstacle- blow open and let us escape." The window near them suddenly shattered, making Yoji and Natsuo raise a hand to protect their faces from the shattering glass. Seimei grabbed Ritsuka's hand and leapt down, landing easily.

Yoji and Natsuo moved to follow, but Soubi held out his hand. "Don't follow him. If we do, who knows what he could do to Ritsuka." While saying his name his voice barely cracked, but the boy could both pick up on it. A few seconds later, the brothers had disappeared into the night.

"Soubi, we're going to get him back. Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to him." Yoji didn't really sound too sure of himself as he spoke and Natsuo put a hand on his shoulder, nodding in agreement. Soubi just sighed.

The group of three marched slowly and silently back towards Nagisa's office. Ai and Midori were already there, reporting on the situation. When Soubi walked in without Ritsuka, Nagisa immediately freaked.

"Soubi! Where is Ritsuka? What happened with the intruder?" She looked rather frazzled and was about ready to snap.

Soubi looked away and refused to answer. Natsuo stepped up. "Ritsuka was… well he and Seimei are both gone and we don't know where they went."

Nagisa froze for a moment before she screamed, trying her best to hold it in. As a result, her face turned beet red. "Dammit… Well we'll have to figure out what to do tomorrow. For now… let's just go to bed. I'm tired!" She turned to Ai and Midori. "Show Soubi to a room, would you? And Yoji, there's glass in your hair." With that she turned and walked into her own room, slamming the door behind her.

Soubi lifelessly followed Midori and Ai, standing by the window of his temporary room when he reached it. Ai was going to say something, but Midori pulled her away. They closed the door behind them and walked away. Soubi leaned a hand against the window, looking out. He called out to both his sacrifices but neither one responded. Something inside told him that he wouldn't see them for a while, if at all, and knowing Seimei, Ritsuka would be changed in some way. Darker, quieter, scarred. His fist clenched as he imagined Ritsuka being hurt by Seimei and he hung his head in shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Seimei and Ritsuka ran silently through the night, fleeing through the woods surrounding the academy. They doubled back until they reached the street near the front of the Academy. There, Nisei was waiting to Seimei. He smirked when he saw his fighter and walked over, Ritsuka following closely.

"Nisei. I am done." Nisei looked confused for a moment. "I am done with you. We are no longer bonded." Nisei stepped back a bit and held out his hand. The name written on the back of it was already more dim and he nodded. "I understand." This was by no means pleasant for either person in the pair, but Seimei didn't care. He was cruel and all he wanted was his precious Ritsuka.

Without letting Nisei reply, he turned and walked back from the Academy. They walked all through the night, Ritsuka trudging along beside the graceful strides of his brother. He followed without reason and without thought, only knowing that his brother was all that he truly wanted in life.

After walking for who knows how long, Seimei and Ritsuka reached a house. It was where Seimei had been staying for a while previously. It belonged to a woman named Chiyako and she was kind enough to keep Seimei safe while he stayed there. She wasn't pushing about information and she let them do as she pleased. A friend of Seimei's, Nakahira, was also staying there.

Seimei opened the door and urged Ritsuka inside before locking the door. "Nakahira, we're back." Nakahira stepped around the corner and looked over Ritsuka. He leaned nonchalantly against the wall and looked to Seimei.

"I see the family resemblance. Where is Nisei?" Seimei's silence and look were enough for Nakahira and he nodded. "I see. So you've already done it, then?"

Seimei nodded. "Tomorrow I will begin the bonding. But tonight, we need sleep. Both of us are very tired and we will retire to our room. Is Chiyako here?" He put a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder and guided him down the hallway.

Nakahira shook his head and followed the sibling pair. "No. She and her friends decided they needed a vacation. She will be gone for a week or two, she wasn't sure. I am in charge of watering her plants. So you guys will be alone a lot."

Seimei smiled and opened his bedroom door. "Thank you." Without another word to his friend, Seimei walked into his room and closed the door. Ritsuka automatically walked over and sat on the bed, looking at Seimei. They had been silent for a while and he sighed.

"Seimei… What do you want with me?" He looked down at himself and saw the broken thread of an unpaired sacrifice. He also saw a now broken thread on his brother. Both lost, both sacrifices that were alone, both had lost the same fighter before.

Seimei smiled and sat beside his brother. "Ritsuka, I simply want to love you. Nothing more than that. Did you know that I am actually a very powerful fighter?" He put his arm around his brother, who looked up at him and shook his head in surprise. "I am. You and I, Ritsuka, are very different. We have the power to be both roles."

Ritsuka's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Both? That's…" He looked away and yawned. Seimei smiled. "We'll talk more tomorrow." He rose and changed into his pajamas, handing an older pair to Ritsuka. They were still a bit big on him, but they were better than nothing. He changed and looked around, wondering where he would sleep.

Seimei smiled and lied down, patting the bed next to him. Ritsuka clambered in, reminded happily of his childhood days when he would always sleep in his brother's bed. He curled up happily under the covers and Seimei joined him, quickly falling asleep to the sound of Ritsuka's soft breathing.

The next morning dawned gray and rainy. It was a very dreary day, but it suited the moods of those at Seven Voices Academy. Soubi didn't sleep the night previous and was still in his room when the others all awoke. Natsuo and Yoji went to fetch him to Nagisa's office.

When they knocked and received no response, they slowly opened the door. Natsuo peered in and saw Soubi sitting on the windowsill, staring out into space. He sighed and stepped in. "Soubi, Nagisa wants to talk to you. I think Ritsu does, too."

Soubi didn't acknowledge their presence but he slowly stood, taking long, shuffling steps towards the door. He didn't make eye contact but it was easy to tell that all night he stayed up and watched to see if Ritsuka came back.

The fighter followed behind the pair in front of him until he reached the office. Ritsu was ok enough to sit in a chair in the office and Midori and Ai were there as well. Soubi leaned against the wall and Natsuo and Yoji took chairs.

Nagisa sighed. "We need to figure out what all happened last night and find a way to fix it. Obviously, since they were previous students, they knew the old password, which hadn't been changed yet. It seems their only goal was to take Ritsuka."

Soubi flinched slightly as she spoke, knowing that she blamed him for it. He could have done something, but he wasn't able to disobey his previous Beloved. He belonged to no one now and it was actually scary. Not having someone in control… It wasn't something he was used to.

Soubi was about to speak when his phone rang. The caller ID said Yuiko. Soubi stepped out and answered, hoping that she had good news about him. "Yes?"

"Soubi… have you seen Ritsuka? His mother is wondering where he is and I figured that he was with you…" Her voice was quiet, as if she knew that something was wrong.

Soubi paused before continuing on, much quieter than before. "He was here with me." He didn't dare say where, but how could he worry her so? He would explain later. "Don't worry. We'll be gone for a while yet. Tell his mother that he's fine." _So far, I hope…_

He hung up and put his phone back, entering the office once more. They had moved on to talking about beefing up security. Nagisa was talking about how they had managed to get in. "We just need to change the password is all. Everyone else is fine, though a few ended up with scratches." Her gaze went meaningfully towards Ritsu, who was now blind due to being stabbed in both eyes.

Natsuo nodded and sighed. No one wanted to bring up Ritsuka. It was as if just speaking his name would break Soubi, or maybe all of them. Of all people to mention it, it was Ritsu, the one that knew him the least. "What shall we do about the brothers?"

Nagisa sighed. "There is still an order to kill Seimei and that must be carried out. However, we don't know what to do with Ritsuka. By going with him, he has, in a way, betrayed us all. But he may have been under Seimei's control at the time… It's all very confusing. When we find him we will decide."

Midori spoke up. "When are we going to start looking? We couldn't track now, any footprints are bound to have been rained out." Ai leaned against him and sighed sadly.

Soubi spoke. "I do not care. I am going out now." He stood from the wall and buttoned his jacket. His hair disappeared under the hood and he turned to go. Natsuo stood.

"I'm going too. I'm not letting you go alone." Yoji stood up, nodding in agreement as he pulled on his jacket. Soubi nodded and stepped out, leaving the other pair to catch up. They quickly trotted after him, leaving the room more empty and alone than before.

Nagisa turned to Midori and Ai. "You two are to go check and make sure that no other breaches were recorded besides the library window. If there are, find another pair to guard it while we work on fixing it up." She waved them away and they walked out, hand in hand.

Nagisa sighed and sat next to Ritsu. "Ritsu… do you think that Seimei will do anything to Ritsuka?"

Ritsu didn't speak for a moment. "Without a doubt he will. He is a cruel person, though his brother has chosen to overlook it. Anything could happen to Ritsuka at this point. We must hurry." His sightless gaze travelled to the window as he clasped his hands in his lap. "There is no telling what the outcome will be."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fair warning for this chapter- there is a slight hint of love between the brothers. It's nothing that graphic, so don't worry. Just a warning for those of you that don't want to read that. This chapter is important, though, as are all my chapters.**

When the brothers awoke, they both stretched and stood, shaking off that night's sleep. They were both early risers and didn't like to waste a day. After they were dressed, they headed downstairs. Nakahira was still asleep, but he would soon join them. He normally awoke an hour or so after Seimei.

Once downstairs, Seimei moved to the kitchen. Ritsuka sat at the table, expecting that his brother would make him breakfast like he used to. Instead, he went to a drawer and pulled out a small, extremely sharp knife. He walked slowly towards Ritsuka and sat down next to him.

"Ritsuka. Do you trust me? Do you want to become _my_ sacrifice, Ritsuka?" Every time Seimei said his name, the web of emotional ensnarement tightened around the young boy, pulling him further into an inescapable fate.

Ritsuka was stunned. "Wait, we can do that? That works?"

Seimei nodded. "We are brothers of opposite names. We are both very powerful and if we bond, it will be extremely strong and almost invincible." He set the knife down and took Ritsuka's hand. "Let me brand you, Ritsuka. Let me make you mine. Let me be your Sentouki."

Ritsuka looked stunned for a moment but slowly nodded. Seimei slowly took the knife in his right hand, where BELOVED was engraved on the back. He moved to his left hand and quickly carved LOVELESS into it. Ritsuka raised an eyebrow as Seimei looked at him.

"Trust me, Ritsuka. Take your shirt off please." Ritsuka nodded slowly and did as his brother said, setting his shirt on the chair beside him. He shivered slightly, not used to having his shirt off before others. Seimei smiled and adjusted the knife in his right hand, holding it with the deftness of an expert. He turned Ritsuka's chair away from the table and knelt before him, smiling. "This won't hurt, Ritsuka. Don't worry."

He put the tip of the blade up to Ritsuka's chest, over his heart. He carved the word 'Loveless' into his brother's skin, a bit deeper than on his own hand. Ritsuka barely winced. He then moved to the other side of his chest and carved 'Beloved'. A few drops of blood trickled down his chest and Seimei smiled. Ritsuka didn't feel much pain in this. Compared to what he suffered from his mother… This had little physical pain and no mental pain. It was almost joyful to him to bond so closely with someone he loved.

After Seimei washed the knife, he began making breakfast. Ritsuka's mind wandered, a small pang of guilt racking his mind. What about Soubi? They were a pair, weren't they? But Soubi and Seimei had been a pair… And now Seimei and he were a pair. It was like musical-partners, which wasn't that good for either partner. Now they seemed to be all mixed up as one, three people shoved into a pair. But Soubi wasn't there. Was he just dangling there, alone?

After a few moments, Seimei set a plate down before Ritsuka. He instinctively looked at Seimei as he picked up a bite on his fork. Seimei just chuckled. "You do not have to worry, Ritsuka. I heard about what Mother did to you. I love you for who you are now, Ritsuka, not who you once were." With a small smile, Ritsuka took a bite of the egg. There were scrambled eggs, as well as sausage and a piece of toast, lightly done as he always had it as a kid.

The pair ate in silence, not wanting to disrupt the lovely silence of the kitchen. The windows were drowning in the perpetual onslaught of the heavy drizzle outside, cloaking the house in quasi-darkness. There were no lights on and Seimei liked it that way. It made Ritsuka seem more beautiful to him.

After they finished, Seimei put the plates into the dishwasher and turned back to Ritsuka. "I know that you are worried about your friends, Ritsuka, especially Soubi." A slight tone of disgust crept into his voice at the mention of his old fighter. "But don't worry. There is no reason to miss them, Ritsuka. None of them mean anything to you. The other fighter pairs have all tried to kill you before. What do they matter? Soubi only wanted you because you were mine, Ritsuka. He doesn't care about you; all he wants is a master. He is a masochist." Ritsuka's ears fell back slightly and his tail drooped.

Seimei stood behind Ritsuka and put an arm around his delicate shoulders, trying to comfort him. "I want you, Ritsuka. I love you no matter how you are. You love me as well. Isn't that all that we need?" Ritsuka looked up at his brother, hovering above him protectively. Before he could react, Seimei kissed him. It was light, and only for a split second. It was a flashback to the first day he met Soubi, that day in the park.

Ritsuka looked back down, a deluge of confusing emotions swirling in his mind. Every passing day he loved Seimei more and more, ever since he heard rumors that he was still alive. And now, for the past two days, he seemed to love everyone else less and less. What was happening to him? Perhaps he was getting his old self back? _Mother would be happy…_ As he thought this, however, it occurred to him that it didn't matter. All that mattered to him was his Beloved Seimei.

Soubi set out from the Academy, the Sagan brothers tailing him. The drizzle made everything rather hard to see. Everyone that was in similar build to Seimei and Ritsuka made Soubi take a second, hopeful glance. Every time, he was disappointed. Yoji and Natsuo could tell how hard this was, but they knew they couldn't persuade him to go back and rest while they searched.

After a while, the rain slowly increased in strength, turning from a drizzle to a steady stream. The group was soon soaked and the streets were soon empty except for them. Going to the police would do no good because they knew that Seimei was dead and wouldn't be convinced otherwise. Also, they were brothers and kin. Thus he was deemed 'safe.'

The brothers weren't affected by the rain because they had no sense of pain or the like. Soubi was not affected because of his tolerance and his driving dedication to end this whole affair. Soubi endlessly tromped on, splashing through the gathering puddles. Thunder slowly started to rumble in the distance.

"Soubi, I don't think this will work. Maybe we should head back!" Natsuo had grabbed Yoji's hand for fear of losing him. The wind started up, blowing rain sideways. It made it even more impossible to see. Soubi refused to give up, but Natsuo and Yoji would have none of it. "Don't make us control you, Soubi, you know we will!"

Soubi didn't want to fight, but he didn't want to stop looking. Seimei could be doing anything to poor Ritsuka… He sighed and turned back. Perhaps Ritsuka wanted this, was prepared for this. Who knew but him? With one last sweep of his head, he resigned himself to being led back to the Academy.

Upon entering, he and the brothers hung up their wet coats on a rack before heading back to Nagisa's office. Natsuo knocked before opening the door. "Nagisa-sensei? We've returned. It was too dreary…" Nagisa looked up from her conversation with Ritsu and nodded.

"Understood. For now you are either free or you may go help with the repairs." The brothers turned to leave, as did Soubi. However, Nagisa stopped him. "Soubi, I want to talk to you for a moment with Ritsu." Soubi grudgingly obliged and took a seat.

"An announcement has gone out for no one to fight Ritsuka or Seimei if they come back. And if they do come, the utmost caution must be shown. I know that you trust Ritsuka, but no one knows what Seimei could do. You are the only one strong enough to fight them and it would be too hard because of your bonds. If they return, we'll figure it out then." She gave him a glare, showing that she meant what she said.

Soubi was going to protest such treatment, but he knew that Nagisa was right. Perhaps he could simply coax Ritsuka to come back? That may work, but if Seimei had a hold of him somehow… He shook his head to himself before looking to Nagisa. "Alright."

Nagisa smiled slightly. "Good." Her face returned to its normal expression. "Now get out. Go help the others. Check for breaches." She turned back to Ritsu. Somehow, even though his eyes were no longer, Soubi could almost feel the man's glare penetrate his mind. He had basically raised him so he knew him the best.

Soubi took to the hallways, heading to the more restricted levels to check for any breaches in security. Nothing seemed out of place, so after a quick sweep he headed back to his room, where he collapsed onto the bed out of fatigue and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**There is a character death here. It isn't too horrid in the way of gore or anything, but the way it's shown may be a bit too twisted for some people. Just a warning. I don't think it's that bad at all, but just to be safe…**

For the next few days, things continued on as they were. The Academy began to fix itself up and classes resumed as normal. Only Breathless, Zero, Nagisa, Soubi and Ritsu were truly affected by Ritsuka's absence, though Nagisa's more sullen mood had an effect on everyone. She wasn't as loud and obnoxious as usual, but still just as angry.

For the Aoyagi brothers, life continued on as normal. Well, normal for them. One day, Nakahira was awake earlier than normal, and Ritsuka was intrigued. When Seimei announced they were going out, Ritsuka perked up a bit. He liked being outside sometimes, especially with his Beloved. The two had grown closer and thus, though Ritsuka didn't know, stronger.

The trio walked out of Chiyako's house and waited until they could hail a cab. The ride was quiet. Ritsuka trusted Seimei and if he wasn't informed of a destination, it was to be a surprise. Soon the surprise ended. The cab pulled to a stop outside Ritsuka's home. The trio got out and walked to the door, Ritsuka bouncing on his feet a bit. When Misaki opened the door, she gasped.

"Ritsuka? S-Seimei?" She didn't even notice Nakahira standing to the side. She grabbed her boys and hugged them tightly. Ritsuka teared up and the group went inside.

"Mother, I'm back. And I've returned with Ritsuka." The brothers sat on a couch across from their mother, while Nakahira stood unnoticed just inside the door. Misaki was still smiling at her boys. She was in utter disbelief that they were here. Seimei had been dead and Ritsuka had been gone for so long. "Could we perhaps have some water, mother?"

Misaki nodded and stood, walking quickly out to the kitchen. When she was gone, Seimei turned to his brother. "Ritsuka. When she comes back, there is something you must do." He paused, just long enough for Ritsuka to get interested. "Kill her."

Ritsuka's eyes went wide in disbelief and he scooted back a bit from his brother. "Seimei, no. I can't do that… it's my- our- mother…"

Seimei's gaze hardened. "Ritsuka, if you do not do this, I will hate you." He let this sink in before going on. "I will leave you here, kill her myself. Is that what you want, Ritsuka?" The younger boy shook his head slowly until Seimei forcefully grabbed his chin and made him make eye contact. Seimei stared straight into his eyes. "Ritsuka. When she comes back, kill her. You can do it. Take this knife, and kill her."

Nakahira stepped forward and gave Seimei a knife, which he passed to Ritsuka. I was a simple pocket knife with a short, sharp blade. Ritsuka fearfully took the knife as tears came to his eyes. He closed his eyes tight and wiped the tears away, hiding the knife under his leg. When his mother came back in, she gently set down a tray on the table.

Seimei smiled and took a glass of water, sipping it gently. He gave a look to Ritsuka. The boy slowly stood, hiding the knife behind his back, as he stepped towards his mother and embraced her. Misaki smiled and hugged her child. "Don't be upset, Ritsuka. We'll be happy together, a family again…"

Seimei coughed once and Ritsuka closed his eyes tighter. He raised his hand behind his mother, shakily holding the knife in his hand. After a second of hesitation, he brought the knife down in the middle of his mother's back. He instantly stepped back from her, stopping near Seimei. Seimei wrapped his arm around Ritsuka and smiled.

Ritsuka began to cry as his mother fell to her knees, gasping. Blood was running freely from her wound and she was gasping. She looked up at the brothers in confusion and pain. "Ritsuka… I knew that you weren't really back… but Seimei?"

Seimei grinned maliciously at his mother and held his hand out towards her, palm down. "You are of use to us no longer. Leave this world. Look upon us in fear as you depart." Ritsuka hid his face in his brother's side as his mother's gasping breaths reached his ears. After a few more seconds, they stopped.

He dared to sneak a look at his mother. She was lying on her side, the knife still in her back. The blood pooled around her limp body. Her eyes were open, glaring up at them, shining with pain and betrayal. Her mouth was slightly agape, as if her last breath had forced it open. He wished he hadn't looked.

Seimei looked down at his brother with pride, a hint of malice still shining in his eyes. "Ritsuka, you did well. Exactly like I said." He looked over to Nakahira. "Get the knife and we'll clean it later. No one saw us come here and no one will see us leave. Everyone around here sleeps late." He gently took Ritsuka's hand and headed for the door, locking it before pulling it closed behind him.

The trio got into the cab again and headed back to Chiyako's house. The entire way, Ritsuka was still as a stone, staring at the floor. His eyes were wide and his arms were wrapped around himself, trying to be of some comfort. Nakahira was in the front, lounging comfortably as the driver headed back. Seimei leaned gently against the door, his eyes trained on Ritsuka's face. Gently, he reached over and touched his brother's shoulder. "Ritsuka. Do not be upset about this. It had to be done. She would have just worried about us, and she was just suffering in this world. By releasing her, you truly blessed her, Ritsuka."

The young boy looked up fearfully at his sibling, a glaze over his face. He wasn't all there at the moment but he nodded slowly. His voice was quaking and quiet. "I-If you say so, Seimei…" The rest of the ride was quiet, but slightly less unpleasant. When they reached Chiyako's house, the trio piled out and Nakahira quickly paid the driver. Seimei quickly muttered a few words to make him forget where he had taken them. They walked inside and locked the doors gently as Nakahira headed off to his room.

The brothers remained in the kitchen. Ritsuka seemed to be locked within himself from what he had just done. It could be seen by some as justifiable revenge on his part, just a way to let out the built-up stress within himself from all the times his mother abused him. To him, however, he just felt sort of… hollow. He now only had Seimei. This fact alone made Ritsuka walk to his brother and hold him tightly. Now, there was no way he could ever leave his brother, even if Soubi found him. Now, he would do whatever Seimei said to keep him close and happy. Unbeknownst to the innocent boy, this was exactly what Seimei wanted. Everything he did just further ensnared him in his brother's masterfully subtle web.

Seimei wrapped an arm gently around his brother's shoulders. "Do not worry, Ritsuka. You will be safe and loved here." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Ritsuka's head. He whispered quietly into his hair, "Forever."

Soubi continued searching for Ritsuka every chance he got. He asked around about him, claiming that he was Ritsuka's old babysitter and had come back after a long absence to find that the family had moved. It gained him weird looks, but it was better that saying, 'Hey, I'm a fighter unit and I'm looking for my sacrifice, who happens to be 9 years younger than me. Oh, and he was kidnapped by his dead brother. Have you seen him?'

After a few days, news reached the Academy by way of Soubi returning after hearing it- Misaki had been killed in her home. It appears that she was stabbed from behind, but no one heard anything about it. One neighbor had seen a taxi leaving the area on that morning, but no taxi drivers remembered anything about that, or denied being there. No evidence was found, so it was given up on after a while. Soubi, however, took a renewed attempt at searching.

"His mother wouldn't have wanted Ritsuka to leave… Seimei would have had no use for her. Perhaps he killed her as a precautionary measure?" Soubi was musing to himself quietly as he stood against the wall in Ritsu's office, the others talking loud enough to hide his voice.

"What should we do now? Give up?"

"How could no one have seen the murderer? It was broad daylight, wasn't it?"

Everyone was arguing about what to do regarding Ritsuka, and it was starting to get very loud. Soubi then sighed and spoke quietly and deeply. "This murder only proves that Seimei is somewhere around here. That means that Ritsuka is also around here, meaning that we cannot give up our searching." Everyone hushed as he spoke, turning to look at him. Ritsu paused and then slowly spoke.

"I knew Seimei, as did you. I agree with you on the matter of his location. However, they may be hiding because they know you are searching. I suggest that you give up for a while to see if he shows himself."

Soubi growled slightly at this suggestion, but the others all nodded in agreemet. With a sigh, he nodded himself. "Alright, I will give it 3 days. At the end of that time, I am setting out and not stopping until I have scoured every corner of this city for my Ritsuka."


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter will start to get a little darker. It will also be drawing to a close soon, either in this or one more chapter, maybe a long chapter and a prologue? I found some time to do this during school so it's finally getting done. (I had it on my computer for a long time before posting it.) So happy. ^^**

**This chapter will definitely be dark, and there will be a scene that is a mixture between 'brotherly love' and rape, so please be warned. It isn't as smutty as some things I have read, but there will be some description. It is twisted and dark and involves non-con on a different level, including something that only a powerful Sentouki could do. **

The following few days were tense for everyone in the Academy. Soubi was very worried about his sacrifice, as anyone would be, and it was rubbing off on everyone else. Nagisa was screaming more than normal, Ritsu was even quieter, and Soubi never left his room. The others all eventually followed suit until the Academy was filled with nothing but gloomy, tense pairs of people.

Ritsu was often alone in his room, contemplating what to do. The next time Soubi came to his room, he spoke for the first time in days. "Soubi, when you go out next, I want you to take the Zero team again. They are very immature, but they are strong and they knew Ritsuka well since they were around him most." Soubi nodded before going back to his room. He was started to lose weight, both from not eating and not sleeping from the stress of waiting.

While everyone at the Academy was getter tenser and tenser, the brothers were growing closer and calmer around each other. After the first kiss Seimei had given him, no other signs of love had followed. His first kiss had been with his previous Sentouki, Soubi, and his second had been with his brother. Many would consider kissing a 20-some year-old stranger and then his older brother completely wrong, but Ritsuka didn't, mainly because he wasn't really himself.

Every word Seimei had spoken since taking Ritsuka had drawn the young boy away from his own being, drawing him into the world of Seimei. They had bee together 24/7 since his last visit to the Academy, and it was doing nothing good for the boy.

One morning, Seimei awoke to find Nakahira gone, leaving a note that said he was going to visit a friend in town and wouldn't be back until late. He also found that Ritsuka was still asleep. He smirked to himself as a thought came to mind. So far, he had drawn Ritsuka to himself and proved he loved him. He had bonded them as a pair. But still, Ritsuka was unsure. There was one sure way to win him over. It may break him, but any outcome would achieve the desired effect. With a sigh he reached over and gently caressed his brother's arm.

Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes to find Seimei's face near his. "Seimei? What's-" He was cut off suddenly by a deep, passionate kiss. His eyes widened before closing half-way into a state of bliss. He didn't think it was weird, but he knew it was wonderful. Seimei pulled back, staring into Ritsuka's eyes.

"You have proven yourself worthy, Ritsuka. Today I will bond to you in a way reserved for the closest of beings, reserved for those that are truly in love." Ritsuka gave him a quizzical look, and Seimei smiled. He leaned forward and whispered, "Take off your shirt, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka complied, slowly pulling the over-large pajama shirt over his head. Instantly he was pulled back into another kiss, this time allowing Seimei to slip his tongue into his mouth. The feeling was odd at first, but when the kiss ended, both boys were out of breath. They looked at each other for a moment before Seimei grinned. He had plans for this morning, some of which would suit him more than Ritsuka.

He leaned forward and gently licked the shell of Ritsuka's human ear, earning a shiver from the younger. With a husky voice he whispered, "Listen to me, Ritsuka. You must do as I say. You will follow my orders this morning, Ritsuka." In this fragile state, these words had a devastating effect. Ritsuka's eyes glazed over a bit and he nodded absentmindedly. "Good boy. Now, take off your pants and underwear."

The young boy complied and threw the clothing aside, sitting on the bed and looking up at Seimei. He smiled at the look in Ritsuka's eye, knowing that he was in complete control. Before taking away his ears, Seimei wanted to watch Ritsuka torment himself, even if he didn't know he was doing it. "I want you to use your tail to pleasure yourself here-" he gently touched Ritsuka's backside "-while using your hand to pleasure yourself here." He gently brushed his hand over his brother's, grabbing it and placing it on his manhood.

Ritsuka paused before nodding briefly and setting to work. He had to lie down to accomplish this feat, but he slowly began to move his own tail in and out while pumping his hand. His eyes slowly closed as a blush spread across his face. Seimei smiled in a slightly creepy manner as he removed his own pants. After only a few moments, Ritsuka was beginning to whimper and Seimei could no longer stand it.

He moved forward, moving Ritsuka's hand and tail away and crushing their lips together. He sat on the bed and pushed Ritsuka onto the floor. "I want you to remove my underwear and get to work." Ritsuka complied and threw the garment to the side where his own clothes were heaped. With a small gulp, Ritsuka slowly dragged his tongue from base to tip before putting it in his mouth.

Seimei groaned in satisfaction. He didn't think Ritsuka would be this good, but it may have been due to the mind control. It tended to have weird effects on people. As Seimei began to pant, he pushed Ritsuka away and summoned him onto the bed. "Get onto your back and spread your legs." Ritsuka obliged and Seimei smiled. He was already wet enough to prevent harm to his brother. He knelt over him and spoke quietly before diving in.

The mind control wore-off immediately and Ritsuka's eyes widened as he saw what was happening. Seimei was slowly moving back and forth as his hand moved in rhythm on Ritsuka's own length. Ritsuka instantly blushed as he moaned, both from pleasure and pain. He wanted to run, to flee from what was happening… and he never wanted it to end. It was only a short time before he couldn't resist any longer. He arched his back and screamed, causing both him and his seme to peak and then collapse in exhaustion. The ears and tails the boys possessed instantly disappeared, marking them forever.

After the 3 days had passed without a sign of Ritsuka, Soubi was rearing to go. As soon as everything was together and the group was assembled, the trio headed out from the Academy. There was a section of town they hadn't searched yet, and they were going to start there. When they arrived, they started going up the street, asking anyone that was in their yard. No one had seen anyone matching the description except one woman, who directed them up the street towards Chiyako's house.

When the group arrived, Soubi knocked on the door. Seimei heard it and saw the shadows through the curtains on the window. He instantly pushed the now-earless, shaken Ritsuka out the back door. The events of the morning had left him broken inside and he hadn't uttered a word since. His eyes were glazed again, but not due to magic. His soul had been warped even more than it was.

Once the brothers were outside, Seimei coughed a bit and tried to impersonate a woman. "We are in the back yard!" he shouted to the group at the door. When Soubi rounded the corner, he froze. Seimei stood there, his hand on Ritsuka's shoulder. The younger boy was staring at them qithout recognizing them.

"Ritsuka!" He looked at the siblings, hiding in the shade of a large tree. Dark clouds floated over the sun, obscuring everything as they threatened to unleash a torrent of rain at any minute. It wasn't until a gust of wind moved the branches and shadows until he noticed the ears, or lack thereof.

All the feeling went out of him for a moment. Yoji and Natsuo saw this as well and stepped forward. "You bastard, what the hell did you do? How could you to your own brother?!" Soubi fell to his knees as the brothers glared. Seimei smiled.

"I challenge you to a battle by wordspell. Aoyagi Seimei and Aoyagi Ritsuka, both Loveless and Beloved. One and nothing." He smirked and continued with a taunt in his voice. "If you deny, I will attack regardless. If you fight weakly, you die. Fight full-on and hold back nothing."

The Sagan brothers looked horrified and glanced down to Soubi. "What do we do? Soubi, we can't attack Ritsuka…" Soubi just ignored him, standing up. He turned to them after a moment.

"Accept their challenge."

**So this was my first time writing anything remotely close to smut and I'm sorry if it was bad. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, this is the last chapter. This is normally where I would put a message to the faithful readers, but since I just posted this yesterday… Oh well. I hope all that read it do enjoy it, and if you've made it to the end, please review but do not flame. **

**I'm not an expert in the whole 'spell battle' aspect, so the end will be rather… extravagant and sort of fantastical. I thought I might as well go all the way to celebrate finishing it. :P This chapter does include character death.**

The pairs of brothers faced each other. "Zero, Sagan Natsuo and Sagan Yoji, accepts your challenge." Before they had a chance to move, Seimei held out a hand towards them, pulling Ritsuka close to him.

"Torrents of fire, rain from the sky. Smother the enemy." Waves of fire began to assault the Zero team instantly, causing them to growl. They felt no pain but they could tell it would be hard. As quickly as possible, Natsuo stepped forward and held out his own hand, grabbing Yoji's and sighing.

"Clouds of rain, downpour on us! Drown the flames and enemy!" Water fell from the sky in sheets, drenching everything around them. At that moment, it actually began to rain, only increasing the attack.

Seimei waved his hand. "Chains of concealment, bind the enemy. Make him at our mercy." A large number of chains zoomed towards the Sagan brothers, maknig their eyes go wide. Natsuo opened his mouth to utter his own binding spell but Yoji screamed out beside him as he fell to the ground, completely wrapped. His wrists and ankles were bound in chains and he was gagged. Natsuo fell to his knees to grab him and the chains snaked up his own arms, binding his arms to his sides instantly. Seimei opened his mouth to end them, but Soubi stepped up.

"I challenge you to a battle by wordspell in their place; Agatsuma Soubi, previous fighter for both Loveless and Beloved." He looked at Ritsuka, who hadn't moved through the entire battle. Seimei grinned and smirked at Soubi.

"Trembles of death, shake the ground and bury the enemy." As the ground began to shake and crack underneath Soubi, he held out his hand calmly.

"Let wings of victory carry me over the chasm. Let wings of defeat plunge my enemies to the ground." A weight seemed to start pulling on Seimei and Ritsuka, causing a small chain to appear on Ritsuka's neck. Seimei growled.

"Blades of steel, fly and slash the enemy, cut and rip Soubi." Hundreds of knives appeared and flew towards Soubi in the blink of an eye. He held up his hand and simply said 'shield me' but a single knife flew through the fray to nick his cheek, causing blood to trickle down his face and neck. He growled and spoke again.

"Forgive me, Ritsuka," he whispered, instantly raising his voice. "Chains of Hell, flames of death, arise and ensnare the enemy fighter. Light of Heaven, water of life, descend and save the innocent sacrifice." He spoke quickly, narrowing his eyes as he did. Instantly, a great roar was heard and Seimei stumbled a bit. Light flared around them as the rain continued to pour, seeming to fuel the flames that leapt up around them. Seimei was engulfed in flames and snared in chains as the water and light from above seemed to build a cage around Ritsuka. As it slowed, Soubi walked over.

Seimei was tied to the ground by flaming chains, a look of panic and hatred in his eyes. His mouth was covered, causing him even more anger. Soubi bent down and pulled back the chain over his mouth. "You beast! You are taking away my brother! MY brother, you bastard! You are a horrid fighter, I can't believe you were ever mine, you worthless cur!"

Soubi kept a perfectly straight face as he spoke. "I am sorry, Seimei." He waved his hand and the cage around Ritsuka broke, letting him free. He walked over, aiming to go to Seimei, but Soubi held him, pressing the young boy's face to his side to hide his eyes. "It is over. Leave this world and never return."

The chains tightened around him and pulled downwards, giving him the appearance of sinking into the ground. They kept going until he was gone, the earth closing over his anguished screams. Soubi turned back to see the chains on the Sagan brothers dissipate. He hoisted Ritsuka in his arms and led the brothers, stumbling and in pain, back to the Academy. Ritsuka huddled soundlessly against his chest. The group walked into Ritsu's office, wet and cold and in pain, causing a slight scream to issue from Nagisa's lips. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Ritsu laid a calming hand on her arm as they all sat, Ritsuka remaining in Soubi's arms. "Nagisa, let Soubi explain. I am sure that will help us understand-"

Nagisa growled. "There is nothing to explain! Ritsuka is earless and Seimei is gone! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Yoji rolled his eyes and then grabbed his head in pain. "You just contradicted yourself, you crazy lady. Now SHUT IT." Nagisa opened her mouth to retort angrily, but then shut her mouth, sat back down and sighed angrily.

Soubi started, speaking slowly and quietly, recounting the battle. When he finished, he looked to Ritsuka. "Ritsuka, can you hear me? It's Soubi, can you tell me what happened?" The young boy looked up in fear and stared at Soubi. Suddenly, Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's shirt and pulled it down.

"SOUBI, WHAT THE HELL?" Nagisa froze as she saw the boy's chest, however. The name Beloved was still scratched there, but it was fading and leaving ugly red welts. Soubi wripped the bandages from his own neck and the pain and looks he received were enuogh to confirm his suspicion. He suddenly grabbed a knife, wripped his shirt down and started to cut himself.

Nagisa jumped up to smack him but was stopped by Ritsu once more. Soubi quickly carved Loveless in the same place on his own body as it was on Ritsuka's and a shimmering, gossamer thread suddenly appeared between the two names. Ritsuka's eyes stared at it for a moment before he blinked rapidly a few times. His eyes travelled up to Soubi's eyes and he suddenly buried his face in his Sentouki's face and burst into tears. Soubi stood and walked back to his room as a smile crossed over Ritsu's face.

"That boy… Loveless… he does not know how truly loved he is." Nagisa gave him a quizzical look. "He will be fine. Him and his fighter, now truly able to be together. They are as bonded as anyone can be, tied together by an invisible thread. That is love."

Soubi sat on his bed gently, cradling the young boy in his arms. "Ritsuka…" The younger flinched at the mention of his name, but slowly looked up at Soubi. "You are safe now. I promise that I will never leave you again, never let you alone. No matter what happens, I will protect you." His eyes watered slightly as he spoke.

Ritsuka stared at him for a moment before gently kissing him. "I know, Soubi. You always treated me right and Sei… Seimei…" he choked on the name. "Seimei was wrong. I knew that but I ignored that fact. You are my fighter and I know that now."

They sat together for a long time until night fell, until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Ritsuka had been violated in ways that no one should be, and he had been forced to grow up and face horrors that twisted him. These would come out over the next few days, to the shock of everyone, but this night was all he needed, just to be with his Soubi again.

**So that was the end. I can't end stories to save my life, so I always tend to make them sappy or something. If you guys really want me to, I could write a bonus chapter that is an alternate, dark ending. I will only do it if you guys want and if enough people beg. ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
